Together Forever
by writers-dream93
Summary: Amy, Trish, Lisa, Dawn and Stacy are the best of friends. As they go through whatever life gives them, will they still be the best of friends at the end? Or will they let go? Also includes Randy, Candice Michelle, John, Dave, Chris, Jason and many more


**Together Forever**

**Summary: Amy, Trish, Lisa, Dawn and Stacy are the best of friends. As they go through whatever life gives them, will they still be the best of friends at the end? Or will they let go?**

**Characters: Amy/Randy, Trish, John, Candice Michelle, Lisa/Dave, Dawn/Jason, Stacy/Chris and many more**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that you recognize**

**Author's notes: Please review! Haha! I hope ya'll like it!**

**Chapter One: Best Friends Forever**

**xoxoxo**

"I like days like this." Stacy Keibler let out a satisfied sigh as she and her best friends relaxed over at Starbucks. "All we have to do is to have fun and relax – watch a movie, go shopping, drink Starbucks…"

"I know." Lisa Marie Varon agreed. "She, Stacy, Trish Stratigias, Dawn Marie Psaltis and Amy Dumas-Orton had been the best of friends for a long time. They knew each other like sisters.

Amy looked at her shopping bags. "Few years ago I wouldn't imagine myself saying this and probably I'll regret saying this but… What I like most about shopping with you guys is that I can buy something for the house or something for Randy and ya'll help me a lot."

"So that means you'll go shopping with us a lot more?" Dawn grinned.

The redhead snorted but before she could say anything, Trish spoke. "You rarely buy something for yourself, Ames. All that matters to you is Randy and your new house. You're such a great wife." She said to Amy. "And from what I can see, Randy is a great husband."

"I don't need to buy anything for myself. You four make sure that you've bought something for me anyways." Hazel eyes rolled. "And, yes. He's a great husband." She and Randy got married a year ago in a very beautiful ceremony in Cancun, Mexico.

Dawn smirked as her eyes fell on a certain petite blonde. "Speaking of husbands… When are you gonna find yourself a perfect husband?"

"I haven't even found a perfect guy yet." Trish rolled her eyes at the brunette, noting that only her and Lisa's drinks were already empty while Amy didn't order anything at all.

"How about John? He can be the perfect guy you're looking for." Lisa giggled as she softly elbowed the blonde woman at the said. John Cena, Randy's best friend, was someone that she, Trish, Dawn and Stacy met during Engagement party for Amy and Randy.

She rolled her eyes once more. "We're not even close to each other. We barely talk. I don't even know much about him."

"You wanna get to know him more? That could be arranged…" Amy exchanged a look with Dawn and Stacy, causing Trish to glare at them.

"Lisa's right, you know." Stacy poked the side of Trish's body, making her giggle. "I remember when we first met him during the engagement party, he never took his eyes off you."

"What we're basically trying to say is that you should start looking for the guy for you. I'm not saying that being single isn't great though." Dawn added. Aside from Amy, Stacy, Dawn and Lisa already had their own special someone. Lisa was already engaged to Dave Bautista while Stacy and Dawn were dating Chris Irvine and Jason Reso, both Amy's best friends, respectively. "Maybe it's time for you to fall in love already."

Trish shrugged. "Maybe it is, maybe it's not. I just wanna take my time. I just… Don't wanna be in a hurry and end up making mistakes."

"If that's the case, we just want you to know that we'll be by your side all the time." Amy grinned.

"I know that. You guys have always been there."

**xoxoxo**

Once all their drinks were finished, they went around and shopped for another hour before they decided that it was time to split up for the meantime. Amy and Lisa went back to their homes where Randy and Dave, respectively, were waiting. Trish decided to stop by Lilian Garcia's house before going to the grocery while Stacy and Dawn stayed at the mall.

"Hey, baby." Randy Orton greeted his wife once she stepped out of the bathroom, looking very happy and excited. He was still asleep when she returned home. "How was your day?"

"It's okay… Just a typical shopping trip with the girls." She replied with a slight shrug. "My feet hurt a little from walking though…"

He patted the space on the bed beside him. "I'll massage your feet."

Amy did as she was told. She gently kicked her shoes off her feet and settled on the bed; her back resting against the headboard. Randy sat on the edge of the bed and placed her feet on his lap. "Is there something you wanna tell me?" He said as he began massaging her feet. "That huge smile means something."

"You know me too well." She grinned."I bought something today."

Randy raised a curious eyebrow at her. He temporarily stopped massaging her feet and gently pulled her towards him, making her sit on his lap. "And what is that?"

She took something out of the pocket of her jeans and showed it to him. "A pregnancy test?!" His blue eyes widened.

"You're going to be a daddy."

**xoxoxo**

"Honey?"

Dave looked up from the magazine he was currently flipping through. "Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a favor?" Lisa grinned as she joined him on the couch.

He gently dropped the magazine on the carpeted floor. "What is it?"

"Can you convince John to join us in a group date?" The raven haired woman pouted when he looked hesitant. "Please?"

"Group date?" Dave repeated. "I don't know about that, babe."

"Please? Try to convince him." She pouted a little bit more. "Trish kinda needs a date."

The dark haired man smirked. "If that's the case, it won't be hard to convince him to come. It's Trish after all."

"What do you mean by that?" She asked as rest her head on his broad shoulder.

"He likes her." Dave said with a little shake of the head, making Lisa look up at him.

"Cool!" She giggled. "But does he really like her or just in a crush sorta way?"

He tucked a cushion behind his head. "I think it's still in a crush sort of way but he really wants to get to know her more."

Lisa smiled broadly. "Well, it looks like we won't have any problems."

**xoxoxo**

_You're going to be a daddy_

Randy looked at her for a moment before he stood up and walked towards the window, looking at the garden. "Is there something wrong? Didn't you like what I told you?" Amy began to get worried.

He began pacing around the room. "I'm going to be a father. I'm going to be a father. I'm going to be a father." He whispered over and over again to himself. Then, he paused in his tracks and looked at his wife. "Please tell me you're serious cuz my heart is gonna blow up anytime soon. If you're kidding –"

The redhead rolled her eyes at her still rambling husband. "I'm not joking, Randall. If you're trying to tell me that you –"

"I'm gonna be a father!" Randy shouted loud and proud as he walked towards her in long strides, wrapped his arms around her waist and twirled her around, a giggle escaping her lips. "I can't believe it."

"Wow, it finally sank in." Amy shook her head at her husband after he put her down.

"I can't wait 'til we find out the gender of the baby. I can't wait 'til you give birth!" He said excitedly. "I just can't wait to be a father!"

She grimaced as she decided to lie down on the bed. "Well, you can be a father as early as now. You have to get used to the morning sickness, my cravings, mood swings…"

"Yeah, I know that. I'll really have to get used with the morning sickness and the cravings. As long as I don't have to fly my ass to the other side of the country or to somewhere else just because of your food cravings, we'll be fine." A beat passed. "I am very used to your mood swings already."

Amy smacked him on the arm as he stood near her. "You're a very big meanie."

"But you still love me."

Hazel eyes rolled. "Duh." Sighing, she added. "I can't wait to see how he or she looks like."

"I want the baby to look like me." Randy said as joined her on the bed. "He or she can have your skin tone, your eyes or whatever but I want him or her to look like his very good looking father."

A laugh escaped her lips; an eyebrow raising soon after. "I think it should be the other way around." She said as she gently rested her chin on his eyes; hazel orbs locking with blue.

"I'm just so happy that I'll be a father,"

**xoxoxo**

"Stace, guess what?" Chris asked once he entered her kitchen. Nearly fifteen minutes before that, he called up to tell her that he was dropping by her house once she got back from her shopping trip with the girls.

"What's up?" She kept her attention on what she was cooking.

He leaned against the table. "Ames is pregnant."

She dropped the wooden spoon she was holding in the pan. "Oh my god! Really?! I've gotta call to congratulate them."

"I already did." Chris looked at her with questioning eyes. "Though I've been thinking."

Stacy raised an eyebrow as she stood right in front of him. "About what?"

"How many kids do you wanna have with me?"

She laughed before she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"As many as we can."

**xoxoxo**

What do you think? Leave a review!


End file.
